


Burnt Mac & Cheese

by TheMrsMaria



Category: Dallon Weekes - Fandom, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria
Summary: Just a short little drabble for Localchampion; Hopefully I did Dallon justice lol





	Burnt Mac & Cheese

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emobirdfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emobirdfics/gifts).



> Just a short little drabble for Localchampion; Hopefully I did Dallon justice lol

“Are you kidding me right now?!” You sighed as you tossed the pan in the sink. In some epic, cosmic universe hates Y/N way, you had just burnt Mac & Cheese.

This was just the icing on the cake for this week. It was the longest week for you and your boyfriend Dallon Weekes had been on an intense tour of Asia so it was a struggle to connect.

“All I wanted as Mac & Cheese and now I have to start over, this week just fantastic” you mumbled sarcastically to no one.

Before starting to scrub out the burnt Mac & Cheese, you turned on some music to hopefully relax and refocus yourself. You were too busy scrubbing the pan and dancing to realize that Dallon was standing behind you.

“Y/N. HEY! Y/N” Dallon was calling your name and he touched your shoulder

You swung around with the pot, almost hitting him.

“Holy Shit, how did you get in, what do you want?” You yelled before realizing who it was.

“DALLON!” You dropped the pan and jumped into his arms “What are you doing home?”

Dallon was laughing as he kissed your forehead. “The tour is done, so I’m home now. What happened here?” Dallon asked while looking around the kitchen.

“well, you see, I tried to make Mac & Cheese and that didn’t end up well. It was a horrible week at work. I just don’t understand how some people can be professionals when they can’t figure out simple things”

“Well, I have a plan” Dallon said as he wrapped his arms around you, “we will order in food, snuggle on the couch and watch ever version of “Real housewives” is on.”

You turned around and snuggled into his chest. “That sounds like a plan”

___

After figuring out what to order from (and not ordering Mac & Cheese), you and Dallon curled up on the couch and turned on the tv.

“You know, this was such a hard week, and not being able to talk to you, Dallon made it worse”

“I know Y/N. This tour was rough for everyone. Everyone was struggling with something it seemed” Dallon was rubbing his thumb on the back of your hand.

“I’m glad that not only is it a long weekend, but you are home. I cannot wait to hide away from the world and just be us” You leaned over and kissed his cheek.

A knock on the door signaled that the food had arrived.

“Food delivery is the best thing invented so we can hide out” Dallon smiled at you.


End file.
